1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a still camera that is provided with a light emitting device for projecting an indication light toward an object when a self-timer is activated, and more particularly to a still camera, in which a person, acting a an object, can confirm the picture taking area of a taking lens because of the provision of this light emitting device for indicating actuation of the self-timer.
2. Prior Art
Many conventional cameras, which have been heretofore used, have a self-timer function for delaying the interval time from when a shutter button is depressed to when the shutter is released. Also, many still cameras are equipped with a light emitting device that includes a light source, such as a light emitting diode (hereinafter simply referred to as "LED"), which is adapted to indicate the activation of the self-timer mode of operation.
In general, a light emitting device for indicating the actuation of the self-timer comprises a LED contained in a body, and a cover (e.g., transparent cover, diffusion plate, lens, or Fresnel lens) disposed in front of the LED.
The relationship between the taking area of a taking lens and the light projection area of a light emitting device for indicating actuation of the self-timer is variable. As shown in FIG. 5, for example, there is shown one in which the light projection area of a light emitting device 1 for indicating the actuation of the self-timer is large as compared with the taking area of a taking lens 2. In another example (not shown), the light projection area of the light emitting device is small as compared with the taking area of the lens. In still another example, the indicating light does not reach the other side because the light is blocked with a lens barrel.
When taking a picture in an ordinary manner, it is not difficult to include the object in the taking area because the photographer can actuate the shutter while visually confirming the object through the finder.
On the other hand, when a self-timer is used, the circumstance is different because the photographer is being included in the picture that is to be taken. In this case, the photographer conducts a framing through the finder, actuates the self-timer, pushes the shutter button and thereafter, quickly goes to the other persons in front of the camera. Therefore, when the persons move after the framing is completed, there is no way for the photographer to know whether the moved persons are still in the taking area of the taking lens at the moment when the shutter is released.
When many persons are to be taken as one group, the photographer often stands or sits in the extreme side of the group. In this case, it is very difficult for the photographer to know whether he is surely in the taking area of the taking lens.